1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a disposable ribbon cartridge system, specifically a disposable ribbon cassette which is contained within a reloadable cartridge which is for use in printing devices such as computer printers, typewriters, office machines, stenographic printers, and other printing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Refillable ink ribbon cartridges are known in two arts as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,750 and also U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,715.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,750 to Burgin (1992), a two-part ribbon cartridge system is described. The disposable ribbon cassette, or ink ribbon cassette as it is called in that invention, is contained within a cartridge, or an adapter as it is called in that invention. The adapter "remains permanently inserted in the typewriter" or in another embodiment of that invention "is a component part of a typewriter." The adapter includes a ribbon drive mechanism for advancing the ink ribbon cassette. The adapter also includes a body portion and two extending legs, centering pins, and a ribbon tensioning device. The cassette is as formed with a body portion and two protruding legs with guiding elements to guide the ribbon across the free end of the legs. A drive wheel is rotatably mounted on a spring loaded arm to pull the ribbon through the cartridge and the arm is rotatable about a drive pin. When the ribbon supply has been depleted, the permanently installed adapter remains in the typewriter, the depleted cassette is removed, and a new cassette is replaced into the adapter.
In one embodiment of that invention, the device requires a permanent installation in the typewriter in order to be used. This implicitly requires that the existing typewriter, one not specially constructed to accommodate such a device, must be specially modified in order to permit the installation of the permanent adapter. In another embodiment of that invention, it is again implicitly required that the typewriter must be specially modified, and even perhaps specially designed and built, to permit the installation of the permanent adapter as "a component part." As the device cannot be utilized in typewriters which have not been specially modified, or designed and built, to accommodate it, it is of no use nor applicable to the existing typewriters which are already in use.
Most, if not nearly all, typewriters currently commercially available utilize a reloadable ribbon cartridge; that is, a ribbon cartridge which can be inserted to and removed from an existing cartridge fitting on the typewriter. A reloadable cartridge arrangement is the current and popular art and it is not practical, nor probably possible in most instances, to try to modify these existing typewriters to accommodate a permanent adapter.
An additional limitation of this device is that it only addresses typewriters which utilize fixed-spool ribbon arrangements; specifically, typewriters with fixed-core spool mountings. The device in any embodiment does not address, nor is it applicable to, the requirements of endless loop ribbon arrangements and non-fixed-core spool mounted ribbon arrangements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,715 to Haftmann and Schmeykal (1980), a two-part ribbon cartridge system is described. The disposable ribbon cassette, or throw-away magazine as it is called in that invention, is contained within a cartridge, or an ink ribbon guide device as it is called in that invention. The guide device contains both the guide elements and the drive elements necessary for the movement of the ink ribbon through one or more printing regions. The throw-away magazine of this device is only a storage container for the ink ribbon which is stored as loops lying one on another within it. The throw-away magazine contains no substantive structure nor parts beyond merely being a storage receptacle for the ink ribbon. The throw-away magazine is inserted in a recess in the ink ribbon guide device. The recess is shaped to correspond with the throw-away magazine outline. The ribbon guide device has both guide elements and driving elements for the ink ribbon in the region of the inlet and outlet opening of the throw-away magazine.
A limitation of this device is that it requires, after the installation of the throw-away magazine into the guide device, the hand threading of the ribbon from the throw-away magazine through the various guide elements and ribbon drive components of the guide device. This hand threading presents problems as it is time consuming, extraordinarily messy, and difficult for those without a degree of manual dexterity. Variations of this type of device, that is reloadable ribbon loops within a reloadable cartridge but requiring hand threading of the ribbon within the cartridge, have been commercially available for many years and have never achieved a high level of commercial acceptance due to the problems cited before. An additional limitation of this device is that it only address endless loop ribbon cartridges. The device does not address any spool-type cartridges.